My Little Sister Fire
by HaruChat-ChanHim
Summary: No importa que, no importa como, no importa cuanto crescas... Siempre seras mi pequeña hermanita de fuego...


**Wow! Mi primer fic *-*** **que emoshion! u weno ahora are lo que siempre quise hacer**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah blah**

 **Pd: Sorry por las faltas de ortografia**

 **Pd2: NO ES INCESTO**

 **¡Que comience la historia!**

* * *

Se encontraban dos pequeños niñitos de fuegos que aparentaban no tener mas de 9 años en un parque hecho de fuego con columpios de fuego y bueno todo era de fuego.

-¡Phoebe cuidado te vas a caer!- Dijo el niño mayor de 8 años, tenia el cabello de fuego y llevaba ropa naranja y roja, su hermanita se habia subido a un arbol

\- Tranquilo Fire **(Fire es el nombre que le pondre al PF en mi fic )** ¡Eres muy negativo lo sabias?!-Phoebe tenia 5 años, tenia el cabello de fuego y llevaba un vestidito naranjo con florecillas rojas- jiji ¡Ah que no me atrapas!- Dicho esto la pequeña se bajo del arbol y empezo a correr.

-Phoebe no estoy para tus juegos! - Y el chico salio corriendo tras ella

Despues de un largo rato de carreras, ambos ya cansados, se tiraron sobre el cesped (que era de fuego) y empezaron a reirse como unos locos desquisiados.

-Fire eres mi mejor amigo! - Decia entre risas

\- y tu la mia Phoebe!

Ambos niños se dirijieron a casa (castillo) al llegar se encontraron la tipica escena de todos los días

-Ya estoy arta de ti! No te soporto!- Gritaba una mujer de cabellos rojisos de fuego

-Tu crees que yo a ti si?! Haces de mi vida una miseria!- Dijo un hombre de fuego

Los dos niños tristes miraban la escena, El niño era mas maduro y sabia como manejar y controlar sus lagrimas flameantes que pedian a gritos salir de sus ojitos color rojo, pero la menor... ella no podia hacerlo, corrio a su habitacion soltando lagrimas, Fire, no perdiendo el tiempo, corrio tras su hermana y al llegar la vio acostada es el piso llorando. Fire odiaba eso, odiaba ver a su hermanita llorar asi que de inmediato fue y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana mientras le acariciaba su cabezita naranja

-Vamos Phoebe... no llores...-

-¿Por que siempre deben pelear?... ¿Por que no podemos ser una familia feliz?- Dijo la niña con la voz entrecortada

-...-

 _-¡Se acabo quiero el divorcio!_

Phoebe al escuchar eso, lloro mas en el pecho de su hermano

-Tranquila, por favor, para de llorar- decia Fire

-... lo siento...

-No me pidas perdon, tan solo prometeme que ya no desperdiciaras mas lagrimas.

-Te lo prometo...- Ella abrazo a su hermano mas fuerte- y tu prometeme que estaras siempre junto a mi y siempre seremos amigos, no importa que...

-Te lo prometo- dijo el chico con una sonrrisa

-Pero, cuando valla al baño tu esperame ahi afuerita ok?

-Que cosas dices! Estas loca!.- dijo de forma burlesca

y Ambos hermanos se pusieron a reir

* * *

Al siguiente día, los dos mayores de fuego discutian... otra vez...

-¡¿Me estas echando de la casa?!- dijo la mujer

-Nooo, solo te estoy despidiendo de ser reina- Le dijo el hombre

-Si me echas, me llevo a uno de mis hijos!

-Me da igual mujer, llevate a cualquiera!

La mujer se hiso la ofendida, y fue a la habitacion de su hijo, al ver que no estaba ahi, fue a la de su hija y alli lo encontro durmiendo en el piso junto a su hermana, fue hasta el y le susurro al oido

-Hijito, levantate vamos a ir a dar un paseo...

-mmm? Si mamá, tambien despertare a Phoebe

-No, solo tu vendras.-anuncio con voz firme

-Pero mamá, le prometi a Phoebe que...-no pudo terminar ya que la mujer lo interrumpio

-¡No me impora! Solo vienes tu y punto final.

-...si mamá...

El niño fue a lavarse la cara (con lava obvio) y a cambiarse ropa, luego fue donde su mamá que estaba con una maleta y esta le entrego una mochila.

-Para que es esto mami?

-No preguntes, solo llevalo.

-ok.

Luego llego el señor de fuego

-Bueno adios, ya retirense y no vuelvan- el niño le miro confundido-¡Que esperan larguense ya!

La mujer asintio, se llevo de la mano a su hijo y salieron

-Mamá ¿Que esta pasando?

-Agh! Ya deja de hacer preguntas.

Por otro lado...

Phoebe abrio sus ojitos, y se sorprendio al no ver a su hermano, ella recordaba que se habian dormido en el piso como un par de vagos. Fue a buscar a el cuarto de Fire y el tampoco se encontraba ahi, busco por todo el castillo y no lo encontro, tambien se dio cuenta que no estaba su madre.

-Papá, ¿Donde estan Fire y mi mami?- Pregunto la niña

-Los atropello un carro.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Ja Ja Ja! No puedo creer que te lo hayas creido!- la niña se enojo y alrededor de ella salieron llamas gigantescas,el padre se soprendio... y luego entendio algo- Guardias!

-Respondeme!

-Mi señor nos llamo?- Dijo un guardia que habia llegado con mas soldados

-Tú- apunto a un guardia- trae una lampara, la mas grande que encuentres.

-Si señor!- paso un par de minutos y llego el tipo con la almpara- le sirve esta señor?

-es perfecta- dijo el rey Flama

-Papá! Aun no me respondes!- La niña empezaba a enojarse mucho mas

El rey Flama le hiso señas a los otros guardias restantes para que atraparan a su hija, y asi lo hicieron

-Pero que...? Papá que estan haciendo?

-Tu madre se fue, ten por seguro que no la volveras a ver

-Que?... Pero ¡¿y donde esta Fire?!- la niña empezo a asustarse

-tu madre se lo llevo, considerate hija unica. ¡Encierrenla!

-Nooo!-Grito la niña

Los guardias la encerraron en la lampara que parecia botella y la golgaron de el techo

-Te quedaras ahi hasta, hummm, dejame ver ¡De por vida! Y ya no esta tu querido hermanito! Que lastima...

Phoebe se puso a llorar, y su hermano ya no estaba ahi para consolarla...

* * *

Una chica de cabello anaranjado flameante se encontraba mirando por la ventana

-Princesa, se encuentra usted bien?

-Si Pan de Canela... no te preocupes...tan solo recordaba

Pan de Canela asintio y se fue dejando a la princesa sola

-Si tan solo...pudiera volver a verte una ves mas... hermanito...

* * *

 **Fin ¿y? Que les parecio :3**

 **Es mi primer fic asi que no me quedo de lo mas cool pero hice lo que pude ^-^**

 **Bueno que quede claro que esto no era incesto, ya que yo odio el incesto UwU**

 **Mmm bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y sorry por las faltas de ortografias n.n**

 **Haru se despide!**

 **Nos leemos en unos años! Okno :v**


End file.
